War of the OC's
by Cloudhawk
Summary: Watch as your favorite OC's fight against and along side the Stormhawks. Summary REALLY sucks, just read it.
1. Chapter 1

War of the OC's

I want to dedicate this story to all the OC's out there who take up people's minds and make them write stories

Disclaimer: I don't own storm hawks and the people who own the OC's here are…

Authenti: Authenti

Itsumademo Anato: Koya

Dotskip317: Greison Sparks

Minako Jupiter: Rhia

Queen Dastuh: Amelia Dastuh

Talon83: Wryn

Cloudhawk: Trayos Aires

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

One day in Atmosia, a story was told. It was about… how about you see for yourself…

Thomas landed on the Terra, and got off his skimmer. He walked to the only house on this dusty terra, and knocked a few times. A kid who seemed no older opened the door, but Thomas knew better. "How are you today sir?" he asked politely.

"I'm fine, thank you stated the boy in front of him. "Um sir? I'm writing a report for school on the battles of the war between Cyclonia and Atmosia. Could you tell me your story?" The boy looked startled for a second, and then opened the door wider. "Sure, why not." Thomas walked into the small house, and sat down on a stool. He pulled out a pencil and paper, and asked, "What happened, and how did the war start?" The other boy walked into the room and sat on the floor. "Well, it all began with a fall…"

I looked down at the fuel gauge on my 'borrowed' skimmer, and then looked at the Talons behind me. "Its just a stupid crystal…" I murmured. I looked down and saw that the gauge had finally run out. "Here we go again." I thought as my ride fell out from under me, shortly followed by myself. I aimed towards the softest piece of ground and hit a tree.

I was just getting up when I saw the talons flying away. I laughed, but shut up when I felt a blade on the back of my neck. "Turn around slowly if you want to keep your head" came a voice. I complied, and was startled to see a creature that closely resembled a wolf holding a knife to my neck. "I'm not a Talon." I stated, putting my hands up. The wolf-creature put down the blade, but had a look of mistrust in its eye. "Then who are you?" it asked. "My name's Trayos Aires, who are you?" I asked, putting a hand out. "My name's Greison." the wolf said, grasping my hand and shaking it forcefully.

I looked up and saw a cyclonian prison transport looming overhead. I motioned to Greison and she looked up.

We ran over to a hill for a better look, and saw a group of skimmers depart from the ship. Amazingly, they seemed to be firing at the large cruiser. Greison suddenly gripped my arm, and pulled me towards where a few skimmers were hidden in the brush. I climbed onto one of the skimmers and took off towards the skirmish, and was soon overtaken by Greison. I noticed that the fighting had stopped, and that the skimmers had returned to the hanger.

I landed in the darkened hanger and walked a few steps, only to be knocked down by a blow to the back of my head. Greison walked into the hanger and looked around for me when suddenly the lights turned on. I saw that there was a trio of creatures standing at the far end of the hanger, holding cyclonian staffs. Around them were the unconscious bodies of many Talons. I looked up to see a cat creature standing over me with a staff that had just been used to smack me in the head. The cat-creature hauled me roughly to my feet.

"Who are you two, and what side are you on?" It asked menacingly. I got out of its hold and took a few steps back. "We are both enemies of Cyclonia." I stated, pointing to Greison and myself. One of the creatures at the back of the hanger-a human- walked forward and pronounced "We share a common cause then. Don't beat him up any more Rhia." Rhia grinned and said, "Any enemy of Cyclonia is a friend of mine!" the girl at the far end of the hanger motioned to the girl and wolf creature behind her "This is Authenti and Koya" she said, motioning to the wolf and girl. "I'm called Amelia." she finished. Greison bounded up and started shaking everybody's hand. "I'm called Greison, nice to meet you." she said to everybody. "I'm called Trayos." I managed to say. 

Trayos broke off the story and looked at a clock. "Needless to say, I was kind of uncomfortable being the only guy there. But now its time to leave." Trayos opened the door and watched as the kid walked away and took off, leaving Trayos alone with nothing but memories.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well? What do you think? Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

War of the OC's Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own storm hawks and the people who own the OC's here are…

Authenti: Authenti

Itsumademo Anato: Koya

Dotskip317: Greison Sparks

Minako Jupiter: Rhia

Queen Dastuh: Amelia Dastuh

Talon83: Wryn

Cloudhawk: Trayos Aires

Sorry about the wait, but my teachers thought it would be fun to hand out 60 page assignments grumble grumble grumble

Response time!

Dotskip317: Mmmmm cheese fries…

PhayrenTao: I wouldn't call it jackpot; I still have a ways to go. But if you ever do have an OC, I would be glad to use it (with your permission of course)

Authenti: Thanks for reviewing, you were the one who finally made me take some initiative and write this chapter.

MinakoJupiter: Sorry, I've changed that in this chapter.

Jazzy Pony: Ok, just PM me with the bio and permission to use him/her

Itsumademo Anato: Well, I guess Koya is… but I wouldn't call my work good by a long shot.

And now for our feature presentation!

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Thomas landed on the windswept terra, and walked to the door of the small house yet again. This time when Trayos opened the door, he looked startled as he thought that the report was a one-time thing. He opened the door and invited Thomas in, and resumed his story.

"I was walking around the Cyclonian prison ship, just being bored, when something that very nearly scared me out of my mind happened. I was walking past one of the girls quarters where they were talking, and I heard "Lets cut off his head first" I stopped for a second and listened, knowing I was the only guy on board. "I dunno, I like to chop open the middle and eat all of that" I was honestly freaked, and opened the door to see the girls all talking, and one of them brandishing a knife."

Trayos broke off the story and laughed. Thomas asked why and Trayos explained "It turns out they were celebrating a birthday and were debating what part of the cake to eat. The 'knife' was for cutting the cake, not me. At the moment I thought they were cannibals however…"

"I ran screaming to the front of the cruiser, yelling "DON'T EAT ME!!!" and suddenly stopped dead in my tracks as I looked out the window. Koya, obviously confused walked up and asked "Whats going on?" but stopped talking as she looked out the window as well. The same thing happened to the rest of the crew, until Greison showed up. The lizard being walked up the stairs and asked, "What are you all staring at?" She turned and looked out the window, and asked us "So? Its only a massive cyclonian freighter." That was our cue to start running around in circles and screaming. Finally, we stopped smashing into each other and thought semi-clearly about what to do. "I think we should pretend were Cyclonians, and sneak on board. I mean, they don't know who we are right?" Rhia said.

The feline-human was proven wrong as a voice crackled over the comlink. "This is your only chance, Atmosian's. Stop now or face the fury of Cyclonia!" "I don't think they like us…" I muttered. Amelia walked over to the comlink and replied calmly, "We'll take our chances." the rest of us gaped at her, thinking she had gone insane. She looked at us and asked "Are you going to get your weapons or not?" Rhia walked up and stood next to her "Lets fight." She stated, drawing a sharp edged dagger as well as holing a golden crystal in her other hand. The rest of the group drew their weaponry, and looked out at the rapidly approaching cruiser. "This should be fun." I smiled and ran towards the hanger, followed by the rest of the crew, excluding Amelia who was calibrating equipment on the bridge.

Our team took to the sky, and was unpleasantly surprised to see a large body of Talons streaming towards us, headed by a figure dressed in black. The rest of the team took off to fight the individual Talon groups, and I headed towards the mysterious leader. He pulled out an energy sword and came at me, while I fumbled for my weapons and blocked just in time. "You shall fall, and the rest of your group shall as well" he said in a voice that seemed a bit off-key. "Really?" I asked and swung for his head. He ducked and

I sliced off a bit of the hood, revealing that this attacker was a girl who seemed no older then me.

She smiled darkly and swung at my head, with a blow that left me kneeling on my skimmer. She raised the sword and said "Sleep tight, Atmosian scum" She was cut off as a skimmer plowed into her, knocking her off the ride. I jumped on to the skimmer, and was helped up by Koya who stated "I thought you needed some help" I nodded, but was cut off as the Cyclonian girl flew ahead of us, being held aloft by two wings of flame. "Oh, that cant be good." I murmured." Before she had a chance to attack, the Cyclonian transport that Amelia was on began firing its energy cannons, which scattered the rest of the talons. "Remember the name of Wryn!" the girl shouted back as she flew off through the barrage of energy.

We flew back to our commandeered transport, and laughed at how we had beaten a Cyclonia force much larger than our own. "Who was that girl?" Authenti finally asked, a question to which nobody responded. We all had the feeling that we would see that girl again…"

Trayos looked at the setting sun and said, "You should probably head home Thomas. But before he left Trayos stated, "I'm not a great hero, why do you interview me?" to which the response was "I heard about your team, you were a great leader." Trayos laughed and said, "I wasn't the leader, just a follower. I'm not exactly sure who was the leader actually…" Trayos watched as the boy once again disembarked from the lonely terra, leaving a house and a person pondering the past.


	3. Chapter 3

War of the OC's Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own storm hawks and the people who own the OC's here are…

Authenti: Authenti

Jazzy Point: Jay

Itsumademo Anato: Koya

Dotskip317: Greison Sparks

Minako Jupiter: Rhia

Queen Dastuh: Amelia Dastuh

Talon83: Wryn

Cloudhawk: Trayos Aires

Hyperion Prime: Spike

Pink Panther 9.7: Tyrannis

I LOVE STORM HAWKS: Shadow

I wish to formally apologize for the long wait, feel free to flame me you're completely justified…

I LOVE STORM HAWKS: yep, just read on…

Pink Panther9.7: Thank you, I will.

girl with grey eyes: Thank you for the suggestion, I will try and implement it.

Jazzy Pony: Yeah, I've got it.

Itsumademo Anato: Thank you.

MinakoJupiter: Well, I finally updated….

Read on, in the continuing epic of the afore-mentioned…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Thomas looked behind him in fear. There was a bunch of boys from his school, who had gotten angry at him and were following him with the clear intention of causing him much pain. He turned back around and saw Trayos's house. THUMPThomas groaned and hurriedly tried to extricate himself from the wreckage, when he looked up and saw one of the boys standing over him with leg pulled back. Thomas felt a sickening sensation as the boy kicked him in the stomach. The boys all laughed, until suddenly a voice rang out. "YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE!" The boys turned to look at a very enraged Trayos, standing in the partially collapsed doorway. "Beat it kid, or else." One of the boys snickered but was hastily cut off as Trayos took a step forward and appeared to jump 20 feet into the air. He landed in front of Thomas, and the boys all gasped. For protruding from his back were two outstretched wings. Trayos looked up and the boys with a sneer on his face. "I suggest you leave. NOW." Thomas almost laughed at the haste the boys were going in order to return to their vehicles. Trayos pulled Thomas out from the wreckage and sighed. "I guess Ill be outside today…" He sat down on the dusty terra surface, and motioned for Thomas to do the same. Thomas was staring at the wings, until Trayos sighed. "Yeah, Ive got wings. But what you gonna do?" Thomas stopped staring and sighed, expectant for a story. "Now, where was I…"

"I had just gotten back onto the carrier, when I saw some alarms going off and Amelia running about. Of course I was too tired to notice. That is, until she plowed into me and ran across my face. I got up, understandably incensed. That is, until I saw not one, but TWO blips on the radar screen. And blips are NEVER good…. By the time the rest of the group had come into the room, and had the situation explained to them, two ships had appeared out of the clouds. One of them was a merchant ship, the other a strange ship with two pontoon like structures emanating from the deck. The first one to notice was Rhia and Koya, who bolted off for the hanger. Everybody followed them aside from Greison and Amelia, who were fixing up the ship.

Our first surprise was that there were people outside, waiting for us. Our second was who they were. One group was comprised of a giant badger thing, two humans, and a creature that resembled a raptor. The other was a bunch of sky knights. They all were facing us, and didn't seem to be happy. They punctuated this idea by rushing us, while yelling "Die Cyclonians!" We all looked at each other, wondering weather or not to attack. That decision was made when one of the sky knights, a large wallop with green energy encircling his fist. We dived out of the way, only to narrowly miss a barrage of energy blasts fired from the sky knight carrier. I made a beeline for a blond fellow sitting off to the side of the battle, expecting nothing. I suddenly felt as if I had been slugged, and managed to see the blond boy smiling. Then I blacked out and fell off my ride."

Trayos broke off the story, and looked at Thomas. "I was told that after I fell off my ride, they realized we weren't cyclonians, and stopped fighting. I still feel like I should have expected something…. But there's no use crying over spilled milk, I think."

"I awoke to a bucket of cold water being dumped on my face. I looked up into the eyes of a red headed teen with a sky knight's emblem on his shoulder. I got up hastily and looked around. I saw a few sky knights, including a dark skinned girl, a green merb, and the wallop and blond from before. The blond guy hoisted a crossbow to his shoulder and smiled widely. The odd posture instantly removed any hostilities between us. I grinned in return and looked at the other group of creatures there. It consisted of two girls, something that closely resembled a giant badger, and a raptor-like creature. I then noticed the rest of the crew from the destroyer off to the side. I then asked "Well, who are all you people?" Everybody looked at me, and I felt very out-of-place. It turned out that they had already exchanged names. However, at the moment I did not know this and decided to start it myself.

"I'm Trayos Aires, who are you?" I asked the red head. "I'm Aerrow, and this is my squadron. They are Finn, Piper, Junko, and Stork' he stated, motioning to the archer, the girl, the wallop, and the merb in turn. I then turned to the group of people off to the side. The easily 20-foot badger stepped forward and said 'I'm Tyrannis. Got any magic crystals?' I was confused for a second, until the girl behind him motioned to the fireball crystal I had stolen from the cyclonians at the start of this whole venture. I showed it to Tyrannis, and he nodded seriously. "You must be magic, to have a magic crystal." I was about to explain that I wasn't, when the raptor muscled his way forward. Sticking out a clawed hand with a smile on his face he said "My names Spike, nice to meet'cha" I grasped his hand, and we shook. I felt as if my hand had been crushed in a steel vice, but I just smiled and managed to mumble a "thank you". I then looked at the first girl, who seemed bored. "My names Jay, hello." She stated simply, walking by me. The second girl had a little creature resembling a griffin on her shoulder, which she was petting. She murmured a quick "Hi. I'm Shadow." before returning to her pet."

Trayos broke off and looked into the rapidly descending sun. "You may wish to leave now, I'm just gonna fix my house." Thomas nodded and looked at his broken skimmer. "Don't worry, there's one out back." Trayos stated, motioning behind the small house.

Thomas got up and thanked Trayos, before getting on the skimmer and riding off. Trayos pulled out a small pyramid and turned it over in his hands. And the sun set on the dusty terra, leaving dust, rocks, and memories.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Well, I know it sucks. Read and review anyway. :)


	4. Chapter 4

War of the OC's Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own storm hawks (sadly) and the people who own the OC's mentioned here are…

Authenti: Authenti

Jazzy Point: Jay

Itsumademo Anato: Koya

Dotskip317: Greison Sparks

Minako Jupiter: Rhia

Queen Dastuh: Amelia Dastuh

Talon83: Wryn

Cloudhawk: Trayos Aires

Hyperion Prime: Spike

Pink Panther 9.7: Tyrannis

I LOVE STORM HAWKS: Shadow

I would like to formally apologize to everybody who reads this, and encourage them all to find a better story. There are many better authors than me, and I don't want to waste anybodies time. I feel really bad about not putting this up when I said I would, and no excuse can remedy that. Flame away, I completely respect your views.

As there are so many characters here, I wont be able to put any more in this story (unless they are cyclonian, hint hint). I may write another story like this, if both A. More people ask to be in it, and B. People actually request it.

Now, if you still want to read this sad excuse of a tale, continue….

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

It was storming in the Atmos, a storm to rival any other. Lightning crackled and rain beat down upon the land like a monstrous drum beat. On a once dry terra, the padded feet of easily a score of Talons squelched upon the muddy surface. The target was clear, for there was nothing here save the one small home. The squad's leader was a dark haired man of many years, but even he had paled when given the order. He gritted his teeth and silently berated himself, remembering. "You don't know when to say no, and you'll drive yourself to the grave! Next what, invade the sun?" But he knew that one simply didn't argue with Master Cyclonis. Those who did were punished severely. And those who didn't return were lucky…death was merciful.

The grizzled man pushed these thoughts away, and signaled for the Talons to enter the dwelling. To their evident surprise, the door was unlocked. They crept in quietly, as if walking on air itself. After walking through a few rooms, they came upon a ground pad with a figure sleeping, facing away from them. The Talon leader grinned "Too easy…" he thought as he unsheathed a blade. He raised the metallic surface high above his head, and plunged it into the figure. There was a flash of lightning, and the light emanating from it clearly silhouetted a dark figure leaning against the opposite wall. The Talon closest to it felt a sharp pain, and crumpled to the floor with a broken leg. Trayos turned on two curving sabers, the glow of which illuminated the entire room. "Send my regards to Master Cyclonis." He sneered, and rushed at the surprised Cyclonians. Two were already unconscious, when the rest realized the situation and leveled their staves, tips glowing brightly.

Trayos's eyes grew wide as he took a step backwards, and tripped over the pile of straw bundled together on the floor. The energy crackled over his head, and blew a sizeable chunk out of the wall. Trayos stood up, cursed, and ran through it. He took several steps before he saw the large group of Talons arrayed before him. He stopped and stared at the small figure tied up in front of them, wriggling on the ground. "Thomas?" was all he had time to saw before he was knocked to the ground by a blow from behind. He groaned and looked up to see the Talon leader, grinning wickedly. Suddenly, a figure raced from behind, and kicked the Cyclonian right below the kneecap. He screamed, and was hastily silenced by a roundhouse kick to the head. Trayos scrambled to his feet, and saw the familiar figures of his comrades racing around him. Over by the main body of the Talons was the unmistakable shape of Tyrannis, whipping his massive paws left and right. Racing through the battle came Greison, Koya, and Shadow. They unsheathed their weaponry, and plunged right into the fray. Jay roared by overhead on a skimmer, scattering talons before her. A group of talons tumbled madly out of the way as Authenti chased after them, laughing ecstatically. Trayos rolled to the side as Rhia and Amelia fought by, back to back. "Are you gonna stay on the ground the whole time birdboy, or can you give us a hand?" Trayos hastily pivoted and slammed his knee into a Talons stomach before turning to a grinning Spike. "I see you all made it." Spike nodded cheerfully, before punching a talon in the gut. "I guess we should end this, eh Trayos?"

"Yeah, somebody could get hurt."  
They both laughed and charged the group of talons, swinging limbs like living maces. Very soon there was only a small group of talons that were not limping off. The healthiest-looking one stepped forward, and pointed his stave at the group.

"You don't scare us, freaks! Your just a bunch of-"

He stopped as a large shadow fell over him. Turning, he saw the enormous body of Tyrannis.

"Now now, play nicely children."

The talons turned pale, and rushed away, sprinting towards their skimmers. Trayos walked over to Thomas and cut through the ropes with a swift stroke. Thomas stood up and gaped at all of the people standing around. He walked over to Spike and stared at him, open-mouthed. Spike raised and eyebrow and leaned over to Shadow.

"This kid is freaking me out…" he said, pointing at the silent, awestruck teen.

Thomas abruptly shattered the silence by running around and yelling

"Spike! Shadow! Koya! Rhia! Amelia! Greison! Jay! Tyrannis!Authenti! You're all here!"

All of the people in question shrugged, and looked in bemusement at Thomas.

"You-you all…" he stopped, and fainted from the excitement.

He awoke a few hours later, sitting inside Trayos's home. All of the people were chatting, and taking turns on repairing all the damage that had happened both to the house, and the terra. Trayos walked over and rapped his knuckles on the doorframe, silencing the group.

"Hey guys, this is a kid called Thomas who's been interviewing me for a school project or another. He would love to hear all your stories…in fact, he's probably the only one who would listen to any of us! Who wants to share?"

Amelia walked forward, and yawned.

"I'm the captain, so I should go fir-" she began, but was cut off by Rhia. "Captain? If anybodies the captain, its surely me!"

Koya shrugged and interjected "Well, I did the most work, so I should be in charge…." but stopped when Shadow joined in. Very soon everybody was yelling and arguing over the leadership role, except for Tyrannis who had gone to sleep. Thomas yawned, rolled over, and went to sleep, hoping that he would get some info the next morning…

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Yeah, it sucks…I know. review if you really want to…


	5. Chapter 5

War of the OC's Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Storm Hawks and the people who own the OC's mentioned here are…

Authenti: Authenti

Jazzy Point: Jay

Itsumademo Anato: Koya

Dotskip317: Greison Sparks

Minako Jupiter: Rhia

Queen Dastuh: Amelia Dastuh

Talon83: Wryn

Cloudhawk: Trayos Aires

Hyperion Prime: Spike

Pink Panther 9.7: Tyrannis

I LOVE STORM HAWKS: Shadow

I realize that the wait has been EXTREMLY long, but I am going to be writing much more in the weeks to come, as well as new stories. We appreciate your patience :)

Warning: Crappy story following immediately.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Thomas had woken up to the sounds of booming thunder. By the Atmos, did it EVER stop raining here? He took a few steps and the stopped, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He turned around, only to look into a pair of reptilian eyes. He opened his mouth to scream, but a scaly hand cut it off. "C'mon, do you REALLY want to wake everybody up?" Spike hissed. Thomas relaxed, and shook his head, letting Spike release his hand. Spike motioned for Thomas to follow, and walked towards one of the rooms in the small hovel, picking his way around the sleeping figures of the legendary squad. Thomas followed Spike almost blindly, until a small red glow lit up the room closest to them. Spike walked in, to sit at the head of a small table, embossed with both the Atmosian and Cyclonian symbols in the center. Trayos was sitting next to him, finishing up what appeared to be the remains of a Sky Shark. This was all dimly illuminated by one of Trayos' sabers lying before him. Thomas reflexively gagged, prompting looks from both of the people at the table. Spike motioned for Thomas to sit down, and Trayos picked up in narrative of the squads adventures.

"Shortly after we met the Storm Hawks, we had to go fight Cyclonia on a number of fronts, but that soon grew tedious. We appealed to the council, and they sent us on our first real assignment: Investigating rumors of a second Cloning crystal. We traveled to a Terra which still harbored many of the Ancients secrets, including the Cloning crystals origins. It harbored a single structure, one of a giant pyramid which was hewn from stone of an unknown strength. Researchers had long since given up on finding a way in. Cyclonia was the first, as seen by the massive tunnel entrance. Amelia landed our 'borrowed' Cyclonian cruiser in front of the entrance, which was a problem in its own. There were no guards, no Cyclonians. It was deserted. We all filed out of the cruiser, with the exception of Rhia who stayed behind, to keep watch. But deep down, we knew that the only way in…was underneath. We found out where all the Talons had gone as soon as we entered the tunnel network. The first was knocked out by a blow to the head from Shadow, and then Tyrannis lumbered in. They didn't stick around much after that. We scrambled through the tunnel networks, until we finally arrived at the exit. What we saw there was both Snipe and the mysterious girl, who called herself Wryn. They were standing around a Cloning crystal, or so we thought…"

Trayos broke off, evidently recalling the moment. Spike sighed and picked up the story

"Wryn turned around as we entered, and shouted something to the Talons nearby. She then turned back to the crystal, and rotated it one full time. Suddenly, the room was spinning, and we were unable to see anything at all! When we could finally stand, Rhia's voice crackled over the comlink. "Guys? I think I just found the crystal."

"Yeah, we see it!" Greison replied, peering at the crystal in the room. "No you don't…the Monolith you're all in…IS the crystal! Get out here now!" the comlink buzzed, before emitting a crackle and turning off. Trayos here was the first to start running, but ran into himself. Now, I mean this quite literally, as a copy squad had materialized directly across from us. Both Trayos's screamed, and then hit each other, than peered at each other in suspicion. I can only imagine the rest of us were doing the same."

"You were." Everybody in the room turned around, to see Koya standing in the doorway, still looking tired. "You guys can never let people sleep, can you?" She sighed, and motioned for Spike to continue.

"Well, in any event, the Cyclonians were doing just the same. They got over it faster then we did, and charged both of our squads. A Snipe ran in first, swinging his mace, until he was felled by Authenti's powerful punch. She was too late to dodge the copy behind her, and was knocked down by the mace. Me, Koya, and Tyrannis lunged at the main group of Talons, now doubled in size. The rest of us lunged for both Wryns, who were fighting back to back in the center of the chamber. This went on for a short while, with each side holding its own. Then, the stone above us shattered as two identical Cyclonian cruisers smashed into the room, which prompted both sides to look up. Our suspicions were answered when they began firing on the Cyclonians. Rhia's voice once again crackled over the comlink, with a "Look, I found a new friend…myself!" The Cyclonians scattered to avoid the Cruisers, except for both Wryn's, who ran to the dais in the center and began spinning it. The entire room began to turn, with all the forces multiplying again and again. When the pyramid stopped, there were easily five thousand talons in the large chamber, who were no longer daunted by the Cruisers overhead. I think the rest of this story is for Trayos to tell."

Spike motioned to the silent boy, who looked up at the sound of his name. "Trayos, would you tell Thomas about what finally happened?" Spike asked.

Trayos nodded, and with a small pause, began.

"Well, at this point everything was swiftly going downhill. Everybody was running around, and yelling at the top of their lungs. I had been fighting next to the original copy of myself, and after several minutes of this madness he turned to me and said "Good bye, friend." He then ran towards the central dais, and with one swipe, cut it in two. There was a blinding flash of light, and nobody could see for a few minutes. When we could see, all of the copies, as well as the pyramid itself, were gone. After that both sides left the Terra without fighting or even a word to each other. The whole experience was very unsettling. I did come back though, and built my home on that lone Terra, with the idea that something might occur there. Something did but that is a tale for another day."

Thomas blinked as Trayos finished the tale, before standing up and walking towards one of the shuttered windows. Cracks of light came from underneath the shutters, which Thomas then opened. He walked out through the main room, to see the rest of the group rousing themselves. He politely bid his farewells, before walking out to where his Skimmer was parked. He rode off, not noticing the glimmer in the sand, a glimmer like the point of a pyramid.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

More to come…Unless you guys scream at me to stop


	6. Chapter 6

War of the OC's

War of the OC's Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks that Honor goes to NerdCorps. However, I own my little piggy bank and that is enough for me :)

Also, the appropriate OC's belong to their respective owners (Sorry, don't have the list handy right at the moment)

A short monologue: I realize I have been gone for quite along time, but with school and all, it just sort of swept Fanfiction aside. I know this is corny, but the reason I'm coming back is because I felt bad for just not finishing, and leaving Trayos, Shadow, Spike, and all the others in a hole. I couldn't even sleep at night! Well, for better (or more likely worse) I am back, and back to stay. Without further ado, ladies, gentlemen and Merbs, here is War of the OC's chapter 6

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Lightning crackled across the sky and the booming of thunder rolled in response across the Atmos. Amid this chaos a small boy on a skimmer rode towards and equally small terra, with a small adobe perched on its peak. Thomas landed and raced for the doors of the house, now hardly lit at all. He stopped and rapped earnestly on the door, now noticing the absence of light from inside. He took a step back as the door swung open, with trayos standing just inside, covered by the shadows.

"Well? Come in Thomas."

Thomas nodded and rushed into the house, guided only by the light of Trayos's blue saber. Trayos motioned for him to sit down at the kitchen table with a dismissive wave of his hand, and turned to work on other things. Thomas looked around again. Something seemed wrong, but he couldn't quite place it…

Thomas felt his neck hairs prickle, and he ducked just in time. The blue saber missed his head by centimeters, lodging itself in the wall. Trayos glared at him with a face full of anger, one not entirely normal…

Thomas ran. He did not think, he only ran. He bolted from the table, and ran through the darkened house, until he saw the open door ahead of him. He bounded for it only to be pushed to the ground by a figure standing just inside the entrance.

"Now, what do we have here Griffey?" a sarcastic voice called out from a face illuminated by glowing red eyes. "A guest wanting to leave before the party has even started…"

With a strength born of desperation, Thomas pushed off the iron grip and ran the final feet outside, and began to sprint for his skimmer. He stopped as he felt the terra shift beneath him, and the object responsible for this change fly up from below the terra's cliff.

It was a carrier, but a hellish version at that. It was painted a blood red, and had a skull emblem along one side of it. The ship seemed to have its own atmosphere of evil around it, and the sight made Thomas sink to the ground in despair and fright. Out of the corner of his eye, Thomas saw a glint on the horizon, a dot swiftly growing bigger. It materialized into an identical carrier of that before him, but painted blue and with a symbol of a falcon on its side. It opened fire on the evil looking ship, and Thomas saw many skimmers and Heli's take off from its deck. His awe at this sight ended as he yanked around by Trayos, who raised his blades in the air as he prepared to slash downward. Thomas saw a flash of blue, and then saw yet another Trayos parrying the attack. The new Trayos disarmed the evil one, and rapped him on the side of the head with his hilt. Thomas looked around to see doubles of the same person locked in combat with each other, and the newcomers winning. Even the new cruiser was overpowering the hellish one. The red-eyed copies let out a cry that reverberated through Thomas's skull, before disappearing in puffs of acrid smoke.

It is a proven medical fact that it is impossible for blood to run cold, unless ice water is directly injected into the veins. However, this did not stop Trayos for shivering as he looked at where his doppelganger was a moment before. He turned to the huddeled boy in front of him and sat down, sighing.

"Who were those people? Why did they look like you? How come-" Thomas began, but Trayos cut him off with a hand motion. Trayos sighed, and spoke seven words that would herald a new saga in the Atmos, one of mystery, redemption, and excitement. "The truth is, we are not alone."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Well? Whaddya guys think?


End file.
